Being Draco Malfoy
by BleuBengal
Summary: Draco decides to fulfill his duty as a Pureblood and marry Astoria Greengrass. He leaves behind a heartbroken Harry who runs away without telling Draco he is pregnant. Draco tries to follow, but Lucius and Narcissa resort to drastic measures to keep them apart. What's a life without love? Especially a love that you can't remember?


**Title: Being Draco Malfoy**

**Author:** Me (bleubengal)

**Warnings:** Well it's Obviously slash, OOCharacterness, mpreg, probably some violence, definitely some sex, not beta'd so sorry about the mistakes guys. I suck at grammar, sentence structure and such. I just write as I feel the story coming out. I also tend to edit my work after it's been posted. So you may want to re-read it when there's a new chapter posted. Nothing too story changing should be added without warning.

**Rating:** Idk probably will range from PG-13 to MA.

**Summary:** Draco decides to fulfill his duty as a Malfoy and marry Astoria. He leaves Harry heartbroken and alone not knowing that Harry is pregnant. Harry runs away to America and Draco searches for him. Will Draco be able to right this wrong with his parents going to drastic measure to keep him from his family?

**Sidenote:** I have a strict no hate, no ignorance policy. If you have a problem with slash, then stop reading now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own

**Being Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 1:** The Mask**

Twenty-one year old Draco stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie. From an outside perspective, he was the picture of perfection. An aristocratic, educated, abundantly wealthy and extremely handsome young wizard. Yes, Draco Malfoy had it all. The mansions, the money, the clothes, the fame, and a beautiful fiancee as well as a position as the Vice President of a major company.

After the second Wizarding War, the Malfoy name was severely tarnished. It took an obscene amount of money, charity work, and groveling to return them to their previous status in society. The wizarding community graciously accepted the offers and albeit slowly, but surely accepted the new and improved Malfoy family. There had been so much loss and pain that no one had it in them to truly be consumed by petty hate and differences. They had all suffered in one way or another. Not to mention the fact that Lucius Malfoy's new company was quickly becoming a worldwide sensation. He had even gone as far as to branch out their products and services to Muggles which proved to be quite the source of revenue. Muggles may not live up to Lucius's standards, but they were damn sure good for business.

Everyone wanted a piece of him. Men envied him, women wanted to be with him. What they all failed to realize was that Draco wished that he could be anyone but him. Because being Draco Malfoy meant to live a life behind a mask. To hide the person within.

Draco had been taught from a young age to hide his emotions. "Emotions are for lesser men Draco. You are a Malfoy. You were born of privilege my dear boy and that has its consequences. Your duty is to your name and nothing else. It is what defines you ," Draco could still hear his father saying. The mantra replaying itself over and over again, driving him insane.

'His duty' Draco thought with a scoff. His duty to take over a company he had no interest in. To deny his dreams of joining a professional quidditch team or being a healer because while being a healer is admirable work, it is too menial for a Malfoy. His duty to marry someone of his parent's choosing. Not for love, no. Not ever for love because love is an emotion. Love is a weakness. But rather to produce an heir of the highest quality possible.

Though his father would like to pretend to the public that he no longer held any of his previous prejudices, Lucius's pureblood upbringing was still in full form. It was something that could not be broken, it was a part of him just as the Dark Mark was. It was engrained in him. Expectantly he had chosen to ally the Malfoys with the Greengrasses, the second most powerful wizarding family in England.

Draco's fiancee, Astoria Greengrass was elegant and refined in a way that only a rich, pureblood witch could be. She was stunning with large brown eyes, dark chocolate curls that framed soft features and pouty lips with a quick wit and a charming smile. She was a match for him in every way that made logical sense. Not that any of it mattered to the man still staring in the mirror, his grey eyes cold and emotionless to hide his inner turmoil.

Turmoil at the thought of the man with emerald eyes and messy black hair that stubbornly refused to be tamed despite Draco's endless attempts to set it right with potions, spells and hair care products. The thought that he would quickly trade her soft body for a hard one, her pouty lips, for incredibly thin, but inexplicably soft ones, her smooth creamy skin for scarred tanned skin that held the pain and memories of a man who had experienced too much heartbreak for one lifetime. Scars that mirrored his own. He would trade it all for a totally illogical and nonsensical match. For one Harry James Potter.

He thought back to when he first met him in Madame Malkins at the tender age of eleven while being fitted for school robes. Even then, his heart had begun to race when looking at the small, skinny boy with the wide eyes. He wanted so badly to impress him and befriend him though he didn't know why. Draco's hostile upbringing and superiority complex chased Harry away. He could admit now that he had been an arrogant little git; too proud to drop his mask even back then. Imagine his surprise when he found that the boy he was so taken with was in fact, the Boy Who Lived. Lord Voldemort's and consequently, his father's arch nemesis. Thus, the inevitable happened. Two children, born to hate each other, wrapped up in something bigger than themselves, on opposite sides of a war, becoming enemies.

Who would have known that the end of the war was not only the end of Voldemort's reign of terror, but an end to the animosity between Harry and Draco as well. They began a tentative friendship; Simple acknowledgments on the streets of Hogsmeade, small talk at the various balls and charities, business meetings over tea. This eventually grew to love; holding hands behind glamours on the streets, stolen kisses in the dark corners of every ball and function, passionate sex on the kitchen table (on top of the forgotten paperwork), Kreacher left to clean up the spilled tea. It was more than Draco, or even Harry for that matter, ever imagined could be.

An all consuming love that makes your knees go weak and your mouth go dry. The life changing love that makes you want to be a better person just to feel worthy of the precious gift you've been given. Where you carry that person with you in your heart wherever you go because life without them is not only not worth living, but unimaginable. And you know that if even you searched the earth a million times over, you'll never find another best friend, a sometimes enemy, a lover, a teacher, a shoulder to cry on, someone to laugh with, someone to yell at, someone to be yourself with, someone to share your life with.

Now it was over. He'd made his decision out of weakness and fear. Too weak to be himself, to be 'just Draco', too scared to fight for love. He was leaving behind the only person who ever made him truly smile to be the man that would make his parents proud. To do exactly what society expected of him. To be Draco Malfoy; another faceless slave of the unspoken pureblood rules just as many generations before him had. His heart clenched painfully as he desperately tried to shake the memory of the last time he saw Harry from his mind.

So, here he was. Getting ready to attend his own sham of an engagement party. His mask successfully in place; dreading having to mingle with stuffy old family friends and his father's colleagues; smiling as they offer congratulations on the ruin of his life.

A knock sounded at his door. "Come in", he stated calmly.

His mother peeked her head around the corner and slowly entered. She gave him a warm smile and placed delicate hands on both sides of his face.

"Look at you. My little boy has grown up so. Are you ready my Dragon?", she asked.

'No, I'm not ready. I'm gay for Merlin's sake! Damn you woman, can't you see I'm miserable! You're supposed to be my mother. Help me!', he wanted to scream, but instead he replied sensibly.

"Yes mother. Shall we?" as he took her arm and led her down the winding staircase and into the splendidly decorated ballroom.

TBC ...

A/N I'm currently writing the next chapter and I've been waiting for reviews but there are none :( I'm so sad about that but on the bright side I already have 400 hits and a slew of story alerts so at least you guys are interested. Happy reading!


End file.
